Cable cleats or cleat assemblies are typically used to manage and secure 3-phase power cables of various sizes in a trefoil arrangement along a cable ladder or ladder rung. In addition to securing cables laterally and axially, cable cleats must be rigid enough to retain cables during short-circuit events, where electromagnetic forces can cause the cables to repel one another at extremely high forces. Cable cleats hold the cables in place during a short-circuit event to prevent damage to people and property.
Typically, cable cleats are secured to a ladder rung using a bolt and nut inserted through the cable cleat and the ladder rung. However, there are many different types and sizes of ladder rungs and not all ladder rungs have slots for attachment. Therefore, other attachment means are often required. In addition, during installation, these cable cleats must be installed onto the ladder rung before cable can be placed in the cable ladder or moved into a position out of the way of the cable cleats since access to the mounting bolt is required for installation, which is directly over the position of the cables. Some cable management assemblies include a C-shaped bracket, but these brackets include loose hardware and do not center the cable cleat over the ladder rung.
Therefore, there is a need for a cable management assembly that can be used to manage and secure 3-phase power cables, preferably in a trefoil arrangement, that can be installed on a ladder rung with the cables in the cable cleat, and that do not include loose hardware that can be lost or misplaced.